Horus
Horus, treated as one of the most important Egyptian deities, was considered by the Egyptians to be the sky god. He was the son of Isis and Osiris, born after his father's death at the hands of Set, Horus' uncle (on both sides). He later avenged his father and became Pharaoh of Egypt. His consort is Hathor and he has four sons, who protect the four canopic jars used in mummification; Imseti, Duamutef, Qebehsenuef and Hapi. Myth Birth After Set dismembered Osiris' body, the gods managed to reunite all parts but one, his phallus. The parts were delivered to Isis that used her power to conceive her Horus. When Isis knew she was with child, in order to hide from Set and protect her son, she fled to the Nile Delta. The Battle Against Set In the battle against Set to avenge his father, Osiris, Horus lost an eye. That lost eye was substituted by a serpent amulet (which the pharaohs used in front of the crowns). That amulet is the eye of Horus (formerly called the Eye of Ra). The eye of Horus, ''Wedjat, ''is an Egyptian sign of protection of the royal power and the most . The eye Horus hurt (the left one) is considered as the moon, while the other is the sun. This is the egyptian explanation for the phases of the moon. King After defeating Set, Horus became the king of the living. Due to his affiliation with kingship, he is pictured with the combined crown of both Upper and Lower Egypt, representing his link to the king of Egypt, who would rule the entire country. Also, the Pharaoh of Egypt was considered the son of Horus and thus a living god. Importance Honored in many Egyptian cities, Horus is one of the most significant deities in ancient Egyptian religion, who was worshiped from at least the late Predynastic period through to Greco-Roman times. Different forms of Horus are recorded in history and these are treated as distinct gods by Egypt specialists. These various forms may possibly be different perceptions of the same multi-layered deity in which certain attributes or syncretic relationships are emphasized, not necessarily in opposition but complementary to one another, consistent with how the Ancient Egyptians viewed the multiple facets of reality. He was most often depicted as a falcon, most likely alanner or peregrine, or as a man with a falcon head. The earliest recorded form of Horus is the patron deity of Nekhen in Upper Egypt, who is the first known national god, specifically related to the king who in time came to be regarded as a manifestation of Horus in life and Osiris death. The most commonly encountered family relationship describes Horus as the son of Isis and Osiris but in another tradition Hathor is regarded as his mother and sometimes as his wife. Horus served many functions in the Egyptian pantheon, most notably being a god of the sun, war and protection. Differences In some variations of Egyptian Mythology, Horus, in an elder form, is also the brother of Isis, Osiris, Set and Nephthys. He also sometimes accompanied Ra through the Underworld, the Duat. Gallery 160px-Eye of Horus.svg.png 150px-Egyptian - Figure of a Horus Falcon - Walters 571484 - Right.jpg 160px-Horus as falcon.svg.png Horus by Genzoman.jpg Horus (God Is Dead).jpg Horus.jpg Gods-of-egypt-movie-poster-nikolaj-coster-waldau-as-horus-1.jpg Horus.png|Horus was often the ancient Egyptians' national tutelary deity. He was usually depicted as a falcon-headed man wearing the pschent, or a red and white crown, as a symbol of kingship over the entire kingdom of Egypt. = Category:Gods Category:Egyptian gods Category:Egyptian mythology Category:Sky and weather gods Category:The Ennead of Heliopolis Category:Anthropomorphic deities Category:Kings and Queens Category:Kings/Queens of the Gods Category:Savior gods Category:Patron gods of cities Category:Graeco-Egyptian mythology